


pasts are full of spirits and bones

by WickedBee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bleach Fusion, Alternate Universe - Shinigami, F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedBee/pseuds/WickedBee
Summary: The Vizard know something is wrong, but they don't know what. They prepare themselves anyway.





	pasts are full of spirits and bones

**Author's Note:**

> Time is meaningless.  
Day two: mud on our knees

Something is wrong in the city and it has been putting all of them on edge. Juugo has been staying at home more often than not strengthening the barrier around their apartment and extending towards all the building. He is pacing around more too, restless and Suigetsu got on the habit of bringing strays home to relax him. The man himself has started patrolling the streets around the neighborhood and bringing himself to defeating the Hollows around. Defeating and eating them, that is it. Karin keeps her ears underground and plants an alarming number of warning seals not only around the neighborhood, but around the entire city. She is monitoring it and the enormous amount of information is going to overwhelm her if she doesn't find a way to filter it, but Karin is stubborn and insists she can endure it.

Sakura wants to call it paranoia but is it if there are people out there trying to get you? She knows she managed to get banished only because Tsunade intervened and Minato was smart enough he wouldn't cross one of his captains, specially when she was from the noble clans. She still remembers it, a century later: Minato cold blue eyes staring at her, the way she was forced to stay kneeling and two guards on each side, Shikamaru and Ino heavy gazes and her mentor sad smile. Banished from Soul Society with the only sin of relenting her secret for the sake of protecting it.

Inner still rages to this day, whenever she remembers it. Rages and rages and thunderstorms have nothing on Inner's self righteous anger. Her fury is hot magma in her chest and like a volcano will take, take and take and maybe something new could be born of the havoc she left behind.

So Sakura works on the hospital by day, trains with her friends until she is bloody and bruised and feeds Inner's anger and hunger. Maybe it is exaggeration on her part, but Cosmos agree something is weird and Sakura isn't going to go against her intuition now. It all pays up when Karin calls her in the middle of her shift.

"Sakura, I caught a shinigami in your proximity. They are in a gigai. Want me to send backup now?"

She ponders for a bit. _ If things go south, it would be smart to have Suigetsu and Kubikiribouchou at our side. _ **Let's fight them, let's fight, I wanna be released so b a d Outer, let's get them, I promise I will try to not be messy, letsgoIwantbloodIneedblood- **"Lunch time is nearby. I will see what's going on, Suigetsu can take his time but he should be ready,"

"Okay." A pause. "Love you Sakura." Then. "**I will rip them apart if they hurt you."**

She is touched by her worry. Karin is such a good friend, it is such a shame they only got to know each other after her banishment. Inner chants bloodlust and madness in her mind, but Cosmos keep her at bay and allow Sakura to finish her work. As soon it ends, Sakura locks her door and is out of her gigai, flaring her reiatsu in warning. This is her territory and someone got inside it without a notice or an invite. **Show yourself, coward! I will eat you innards and drink from your skull.**

Another reiatsu flares, slow and lazy, in a pattern she recognizes. Notenemy-askingmeeting-now. _ Oh? Sakura, we know hm. _ **So? What is in the past belong to the past...! This is our turf now. **She carries Cosmos is her sleeping form of a normal katana and uses shunpo to move herself to the direction the reiatsu came.

Sakura is not surprised to see Shikamaru here. What surprises her is seeing him in kneeling, forehead touching the grounds of Shouwa Park. It shocks all parts of her, enough even to quiet Inner down and bring her to full attention. A dogeza is a very serious matter. What he wants from her to put himself on this position? Shikamaru knows what they are, has seen it himself when they fought Orochimaru. It makes her wonder which kind of catastrophe brought him at her door. She still remembers the disgusted way he stared her, when she brought Inner outward, when he discovered she was part hollow herself. Is he a sign or the cause of her worries?

"What brings you to my city, Nara-san?" She sees the small flich he gives. Good. They were lovers before, but he must be reminded now they are strangers. She will not be soft on him.

"Haruno Sakura, former Lieutenant of the 4th Division, Soul Society seeks your help to defeat the Hollow known as Kaguya Ootsutsuki ."


End file.
